geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: the Lost Episode: Haunted DVD
I just want to start off by saying if you want an answer at the end, prepared to be disappointed. There just isn't one. SpongeBob SquarePants is an American animated comedy television series created by marine science educator and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his aquatic friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. I happen to be a fan of the show myself, and watch it a lot of times. It was sad that Stephen Hillenburg, the show's creator passed away of ALS in November of 2018 at the age of 57. As of 2019, there have been 248 episodes, which feels like a lot. But no one knows that there is an episode 0 that exists. No one has seen this "lost" episode because you can barely find any info on it. But I know all about this episode 0. Now, since this worked directly with the editors and animators, I got to watch the episode on a disc before it aired. I'll get right to it without giving too many unnecessary details. But the delay lasted longer for more upsetting reasons. There was a problem with the series 13 premiere that set everyone and everything back for several months. I got a call from Paul Tibbit, another worker on SpongeBob, and he said the weirdest thing I have heard. "Sir, we are delivering you a disc of SpongeBob SquarePants so you can view it and tell us your opinion on it". I asked him what that meant, and he replied with saying that after I watched the episode, i'd tell them to rework the episode to tell them to remake the episode with a better story. I got the disc in the mail 2 weeks later, and the package was standing on my porch. It had a note written in German. I couldn't make out what it says, since I don't speak the language. The DVD came in a case saying SpongeBob Episode 0: SpongeBob 666. I assumed it was a typo and put the disc in the DVD player. The DVD started. It had the Paramount and Nickelodeon logos when the DVD was put into the player. It then showed the SpongeBob intro, and the intro played normally. But when SpongeBob plays the flute, there was mega ultra hyper realistic juicy blood and he died. The title card said SpongeBob Number 666 with some spanish text. The episode began with static for 1 second, and showed a bunch of codes of the characters. It was like the type of text you use to type, but the text forms an image. ASCII art is what it is called. It showed characters such as Squiward, Sandy, Patrick, and Gary. Then it cut to static. As the static played, you can hear SpongeBob's laugh at the 3 second mark, then the Fun Song, but with distorted audio, then the Campfire Song, also with Distorted audio, then The Jellyfishing Song, but also with the distorted audio, and lastly, the Sandy I wanna go Home song, also with distorted audio. Then, the episode officially started. Something went wrong, though. The episode started with SpongeBob walking to Sandy's house. Sandy was trying to put a flag on top of her house. SpongeBob asked her what she was doing, and she replied by saying that she was putting a flag on her Treedome. SpongeBob then shrugged and walked away. No, it wasn't a Cylon on the other end of the screen, but there was something lacking in the SpongeBobs voice. The rest of the scene is comprised of incomprehensible jumbles of colors, static, or just black screens. This lasted for about a minute. The next scene showed SpongeBob and Patrick at Jellyfish Fields. Patrick then got stung by a Jellyfish. Then SpongeBob Brutally murdered Patrick with it. After he did, Patrick was on the ground dead. SpongeBob cheered of happiness, but he turned evil and he had a knife in his hands. He then went to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob was standing in front of The Krusty Krab. "There it is.... the finest eating establishment that I will destroy!" SpongeBob said. He walked inside and saw Mr. Krabs standing in front of him. "SpongeBob, why are you late?" he asked. SpongeBob replied with "I was out killing Patrick, and now it's time to kill you!" He then stabbed Mr. Krabs a bunch of times. There was a "Thnk" noise and blood began to leak from a wound in middle of Mr. Krabs's chest. He then chopped up all of Mr Krabs's body parts. He was bleeding in pain. Then it cut to a scene of his corpse. It lasted for 30 seconds. SpongeBob then went to Squidward's house. When the camera cut to the camera cut to Squidward's house, you could hear the I'm the Map song playing, but the song was in multiple languages, so it was harder to understand. I paused the movie, because I needed to take a piss. When I came back from the bathroom, the phone was ringing. I answered it. It was Paul Tibbit. He told me not to look inside the case, because there was a talking map. What is this? Dora the Explorer? No! It's not Dora the Freaking Excraper. I unpaused the disc. SpongeBob was knocking at the door. Squidward bursted through the door and screamed,“If you don’t get the HELL out of my house right now, i'm going to kill you!!" SpongeBob replied with "How would you like it if I killed you?" Then he brutally beat up Squidward, and he stabbed him in the neck. His eyes were black and they were bleeding senselessly. Oddly, in the scenes where he has a knife, his hand looks real. Then, he went to the Chum Bucket. He saw Plankton and Karen in there. Plankton said "SpongeBob, what the hell happened?" SpongeBob replied with "I'm on a killing spree, and you're next!" He then pulled out a shot gun and murdered Plankton and Karen who had bullet holes in them. "That's what your asses get!" SpongeBob said. Surprisingly, this was one of the few scenes where SpongeBob's hand was cartoonish instead of real. Then it showed the Plankton image from the Rock Motto Creepypasta. Then SpongeBob was standing outside of Squidward's house saying "I only have 9 more people to kill." He stared into the camera with hyper realistic eyes. The sky then turned blood red. SpongeBob suddenly heard loud screaming. “He’ll take your eyes!” He said. “He’ll take your eyes!” The screen became staticky, but through that static, it showed Mr. Krabs skipping rope with his own eyes. It then cut to black for a second, then showed SpongeBob staring off into a black sky with a giant, hyper realistic Squidward looking back at him. He then went to Mrs. Puff's Boating School, to kill Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff said, "SpongeBob, what the crap are you doing with that knife?!" SpongeBob replied by saying. "You never gave me my boating license, so now you MUST die!" Then SpongeBob brutally murdered Mrs. Puff senselessly! She was permanently dead at the next second. "What the shit even is this?" I asked to myself. SpongeBob then went to his Mom and Dad's house. Their real names are Harold and Margaret. In the scene, Margaret said, "Where is that darn remote?" Harold replied with, "I thought I put it right here!" Just then, SpongeBob jumped out and he brutally murdered both of his parents. "Hell yes! They're finally dead permanently!" He then went to Mr. Krabs's anchor house. This was weird, as Mr. Krabs was already dead. Then I realized, that he was coming for Pearl. He saw Pearl in the house. She looked pretty beat up, her hair was missing, she had many hols in her face, and she had 2 letters on her shirt. Instead of a P, like it normally was, the 2 letters were F and U. Pearl said in a demonic voice, "What he hell do you want you bastard?" SpongeBob said, "I am going to kill you retard! Prepare to die!" He then shoots Pearl, and her corpse rots and vanishes. SpongeBob then went back to his house. He then killed Gary the snail. His body was a rotting corpse. Then, he went to go kill Sandy. Sandy was inside her house. He walked inside. He then hid behind the Treedome. Then Sandy said "SpongeBob, why do you have a gun and a knife?" SpongeBob said "Cause I am going to kill you!" Then he shoots Sandy. and brutally murders her. She then becomes a zombie, but SpongeBob kills her permanently. Then SpongeBob builds a nuclear bomb, and blows up the last of Bikini Bottom. This had killed everyone else, like Larry the Lobster, MermaidMan, BarnacleBoy, Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, The Tattletale Strangler, The Flying Dutchman, Flats the Flounder, Bubble Bass, Fred, Tom, Nat Peterson, King Neptune, Mindy, and Old Man Jenkins. Then, there was one last scene after, that scared the living daylights out of me. It was SpongeBob, but his eyes were red, and his eye sockets were black. He was bouncing up and down, while a demonic voice said "I did not hate god or christ, but the merely hate the god and christ of the people I hated". Then the SpongeBob credits played. While they played, Paul Tibbit called me and asked me how the episode was. I said it was horrible and said that it needed to be reworked on immediately. I sent the disc back to Paul Tibbit, and he's currently reworking on the episode. At least the DVD is now out of my possession. There as blood, gore, and death, which isn't really allowed in SpongeBob. This episode scared the living shit out of me. I couldn't sleep because of the episode. But this does mean that I WILL still like SpongeBob SquarePants, since I liked it for years. But this episode is now gone forever as Paul Tibbit called me and told me he destroyed it. Whatever you do, do not watch anything related to episode 0 of SpongeBob. It will scare you. Only watch the 2 movies, and the Series. The End! Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Lost Episodes Category:Fake Category:GIF Category:Real Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Wow nice picture stolen from the internet Category:Penis Category:666 Category:KKK Category:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and